


Quelqu un ma dit (Someone told me)

by delicatelingon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good girls Prompt-a-thon 2020, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: Prompt from Good Girls Prompt-a-thon 2020Rio finally sees one of Beth and Annie “get out of trouble” grifts. Rio is actually impressed. It’s ridiculous but impressive to Rio.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 114





	Quelqu un ma dit (Someone told me)

Rio’s furious, just like Beth predicted. Waving his gun around, pressing it in the hollow under her chin. Six months ago, she would’ve been terrified, but time has passed since that night and she’s back to _almost_ believing he would never physically hurt her.  
But he is _awfully_ mad.

His dark eyes are almost completely black, the light from the naked light bulb seems to reflect on his canines, almost looking like a wolf baring its teeth.

The lump in her stomach, the one she got in anticipating on meeting him, slowly dissolves. The anxiety is always worst beforehand. Standing in the eye of a Rio storm calms her, she has gotten better at reading him.

Mick’s an ominous shadow lurking behind her, but she knows him too. She knows he would never hurt her without Rio’s say so.

Beth hear Annie’s sharp intake of breath as Rio spits words in her face, she tries to come back to reality.

“So I’m a need you to take care of it.” He finishes, Elizabeth being stoic as ever.

The more they spent time together, the less read he could get on her. It was as she had grown accustomed to him, getting better at hiding her tells around him.

The two women behind her were shaking in their boots, if he couldn’t get the message across to her, he was sure they would help him.

* * *

It’s early, he had a late drop the night before, with the three musketeers as Mick calls them. Moneys missing, and it ain’t on his end, all Elizabeth had to say is there has been some sort of snafu. He wonders if that’s code for my- dumbass- husband- fucked- up.

Marcus has a soccer tournament, he tries to sleep in on Saturdays but if his boy’s playing he wants to be there.

He spots Rhea by the water cooler, among a group of other parents idly talking, he sighs internally, this is his least favorite part of being a parent, other parents. Looking over the crowd he spots a familiar redhead, he’d completely forgotten she’s the reason Marcus started playing soccer in the first place.

_It’s way too fucking early for this,_ he thinks as he joins the other parents.

Giving Rhea a kiss on the cheek, yeah, that’s the kind of relationship they have, he introduces himself to the other parents.

Not really knowing how to greet her at first, but when she response with a nod he can’t help himself, he likes putting her of kilter. He gives her the same greeting as he had with Rhea. It only seems to infuriate her, and he pats himself on the back for that.

One of the mom’s complaining about her in-laws and parents, having just come back from a joint vacation.

Rhea chimes in with her parents, they’re actually pretty cool, they may not have been his biggest fan way back when, put since they split up and having the time to work around how to co- parent it works well enough between them.

His parents still blame her for everything, and he gets that too. Putting the blame on him would mean they would have to look at themselves, having their son to turn out to be a criminal, there isn’t any excuse to that.

Much like Elizabeth he isn’t engaging, last night hadn’t been pleasant for either of them, he’s betting on she doesn’t feel too good about him being there.

_Tough titties_ , he thinks, gazing out at Markus, their coach has them warming up and giving them a pep- talk. When he hears Beth been brought into the conversation, he starts paying attention.

“You wouldn’t know Beth, but it’s so _annoying_ when your parents constantly undermine you in front of your kids. Or constantly corrects you.”

It makes her hum a little non committed in response, not engaging. Rio can’t help but glance at Elizabeth, her face betrays nothing as she answers.

The conversation is stopped as someone hollers “Fox!” and he’s surprised to see Elizabeth light up with a big smile that reaches her eyes, turning around towards a black man with a grizzled beard, neatly trimmed.

“Stan-imal.” She states, as he approaches she starts walking towards him, meeting up and stepping away from the group the parents had formed.

He holds up a bag to her, “Coffee and a bagel, heard something about missed breakfast and I'd figured I stop by on my way home from work. Gah, these night shifts are killing me.”

“You’re the best. Simply the best. Thank you.” She grabs the to- go cup as it where a precious baby before she brings it to her lips as sips it. Then she grabs the paper bag, curiously peeking inside it.

“My favorite.”

“I aim to please.”

They talk for a bit, he gives her a squeeze at her arm and a kiss on her cheek before he walks briskly back to his car.

It’s enough for Rio to grab Beth aside, “who the fuck was that?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t play dumb, I know you ain’t.”

“It doesn’t concern you.”

“You're making deals at my kid’s game, of course it fucking concerns me.”

Her mouth drops, “I wasn’t making a drop. You know I only work with you.”

“Do I?”

“When would I ever have time to do anything besides making money for you and washing it?”

“You seem to have too much time by the looks of it.”

“Here.”

She presses the brown paper bag at his chest and when he opens it, it’s a bagel.

“He’s Ruby’s husband. Jesus.”

He doesn’t really have anything to explain his behavior, more than that he might have overreacted slightly. And it hadn’t taken much for him to assume she was either having a side piece or making deals with someone else.

“Do you like me?” Beth asks at Rio’s obvious pouting for getting it completely wrong.

“I ain’t a little kid with some fuckin’ crush if that’s what you’re asking.”

That hadn't been where she was going with this, but,

“Then stop fucking acting like it,” she grits out and walks away.

* * *

He can’t be sure she’ll get it right this time, that’s why him and Mick are trailing them. It isn’t hard spotting them. They are in her awful mama- van, parked in front of _Fine 'n' Frugal_ where it all had started once.

She's behind the wheel, her friend in the passenger seat and her sister in the back. All slurping away at slushies.

One minute they’re relaxing and chatting, the next, they’re all on edge, watching as a black man appearing from seemingly thin air with a stocking over his head, his afro bobbing around like a cloud that doesn’t care to be confided, he rounds the building, heading into the back with a black duffel bag slung across his shoulder.

  
The little sister appears a second later with what looks to be a home- knitted balaclava over her face, jogging to catch up, her feet not having a set pace and limps flailing.

_She’s weird,_ a thought shoot through his head.

He really can’t believe that they are knocking over the same place for a third time. Have they no self-preservation?

Not having any cameras towards the front, he sees Elizabeth getting out of the car in a robe with her silk pajamas underneath. Hurriedly walking towards the front, seeming to psych herself up.

He can barely hear her, but as soon as the sliding doors opens, he can hear her voice sounding hysterical, asking for the manager, when a man hurriedly walks up to her, she thrust the phone in his face, asking him if he’s seen her husband.

  
Spouting something about having been all over town looking for him, and something about a Ceasar sallad. The manager now having her escorted by the arm outside, trying to speak to her without troubling his customers. She flails her arms around as she seems to be more and more upset, Rio only being able to make out every other word.

Getting even more attention, a small crowd now having formed around her, to top that, she drops to the ground at the drop of a pin.  
He can see her head loll around on the ground as people debate what to do with this clearly crazy person, showing up midday in just her jammies.

He sees her sister and their accomplice coming around the back, hoods off this time, climbing in the van.  
Beth must’ve gotten some sort of signal, she’s back up on her feet, wildly explaining how she’s part of the community theater and it’s an upcoming play, she even hands out flyers, and she takes a bow in few directions.  
The crowd applauds her tentatively. With a wave she’s leaves, jogs across the parking lot and gets in the car. Her friend having moved over to the drivers side and already having started up the car, when Beth gets in the passenger seat, she throws it in reverse before they peel out of there.

Rio and Mick sit in silent, until Mick opens his mouth to say, “What the fuck was that?”

It takes him embarrassing long before he gets it, the rest of day really, and when he does he hits Mick up on his way to the craft store.

He hadn’t heard a single thing about the store being robbed, no money missing and no shenanigans. That’s when he got it, the little one had worked there so she probably knew their routines, exchanging the real cash with fake cash, doing what he had done without the consent of someone.

And yeah, it’s quick and easy way to wash your cash when you owe someone money that you don’t want to owe.

That guy though, he didn’t trust her self-preservation around other people, if she had brought someone on, he needed to know who and why. She had a knack for racking up rotten eggs, leaving him to deal with them.

Maybe he needed to keep a closer eye on her, make sure she didn’t have time to get into business with people she had no need to get into bed with.

She had a way of digging herself out of the hole when she needed to, albeit she often dug that hole herself. Maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea of getting her input on a few of his upcoming deals.


End file.
